


Timestamp: Naming of the Two

by Furrina



Series: Pride of the Snake [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrina/pseuds/Furrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp to 'All I Need': Remus and Severus finalize on the names for the twins. Can be read as a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Naming of the Two

“Absolutely not!” Severus Snape glowered at his affianced, manoeuvring his crossed arms between his swollen chest and bulging stomach. “I will not consent to it.”

“O, c’mon,” Remus argued. “They are perfect for the twins... one boy, one girl...”

“I am not Lily,” Snape snapped, causing his godson-by-marriage currently playing with his son-by-marriage to look up. “I will not allow my children to follow in with maudlin traditions started by James sodding Potter.”

“What traditions?” Harry quipped, just as Remus muttered “James didn’t...”

“No, Sirius _Black_ did,” Severus spat. “Bloody fuck—” he took a look at their son who was watching the proceeding with an intense look on his face, and let out a string of words only his partner understood.

“Now you’re just being mean,” Remus sniped. While he had promised Severus... and Poppy and Minerva and Harry... that he would never upset him, sometimes Severus really tried his patience. “He wasn’t that bad...”

“Bad?” Severus argued. “The guy was fucking obsessed!”

“He wasn’t...” Remus started but Severus cut him off. “So ‘ _Harrison Solo Potter’_   isn’t obsessed? And don’t even get me started on Carrie Fisher...”

Remus bit down on his lip to suppress a chuckle as Harry piqued “My real name is ‘ _Harrison Solo_   Potter’?” He still remembered how James had taken one look at the boy and started waving his wand around preening “the force is strong with this one.”

Severus glared at him with a deathly glare that once had lesser Death Eaters trembling in their robes... but last week, one of the fifth year Hufflepuffs had called him “adorable” at Poppy's "surprise" baby shower. He would have hexed her into next week, if his sodding hormones hadn’t decided to act up at the exact moment. Harry smiled back, completely unfazed.

“Besides...” Remus continued. “I do recall _someone_  having an unhealthy fascination Darth Vader. He even went so far as to buy a Darth Vader costume complete with the Cloak, walking around bellowing that thing behind him as he walked....” his voice trailed away as he looked closely at Severus’ favourite cloak – tattered and patched and darned – which he was currently wrapped in. The one he had had for Merlin-only-knew-how-long and had been a constant companion in some of worst times of his life. “It’s the same one, isn’t it?” he asked a grin tugging at his lips. “Call us what you will, you are worse...”

“That’s not the point!” Severus practically yelled, wrapping the cloak tighter around himself, tears beginning to form in his eyes. _Bloody hormones..._ “I will have not have you naming _my_   children after characters from some stupid cinema. The namesI have chosen are perfectly fine.”

“Don’t be like that love,” Remus reasoned moving in a bit closer. He didn’t like this look of pain on his mate’s face. He had been so careless and hurtful so many times in the past... now every time he saw those tears, they only served to remind him of his own inadequacies as a partner and a mate. He chanced a look at their children – even Harry counted as _theirs_  these days – to find Teddy glaring at him, while Harry looked decidedly uncomfortable.

He heaved a sigh and looked pointedly at Teddy, then the front door and gave a slight nod hoping Harry would get the hint. Surprisingly, for once Harry did... he hefted Teddy up with, “C’mon Ted, let’s go for walk,” and quietly let himself out as Remus made a slow trek into his mate’s personal space and took his face in his hands.

“I’m not saying you’re wrong...” He said softly. “Your names are very beautiful and I’m really honoured that you decided to honour their Welsh roots as well, but really ‘Cadwgan’ and ‘Eileen’?”

“What’s wrong with Cadwgan and Eileen?” Severus asked looking into his beloved’s eyes.

“Nothing’s wrong, love,” Remus spoke softly, bending to capture his mate’s lips. Severus’ preoccupation with unconventional un- _plebeian_  names  was a bit too _Slytherin_  for his tastes... “Just... Teddy can’t even say Theodore properly... I’m not asking you to discard your choices but maybe we could have my choices as middle names....”

Severus looked at him, a calculating stare, and quirked his lips. “I... I could be persuaded...” he said at last, tipping up his chin for another kiss.

* * *

** 5 weeks later **

Harry heaved his elder godson on his hip and waited to meet his new goddaughter and her twin. The twin’s godfather Draco Malfoy looked as nervous as he felt and was practically melting into Neville.

Harry sneaked a glance at his own boyfriend who was sitting in the corner quietly conferring with his younger brother and the asst. Healer ‘Moine Granger (soon-to-be Weasley)’s boyfriend.

“So...” Neville said conversationally, trying to take the edge off the tension in the room. “Have they finally decided on the names yet?”

 “Yeah,” Harry replied “Cadwgan Lucas and Llewellyn Eileen. Or better yet...” he looked at the turquoise haired boy in his arms and grinned conspiratorially.

“Luke and Leia,” they both finished together.

**Author's Note:**

> Cadwgan Lucas - Glory in the Battle of Light (Luke - Light)
> 
> Llewellyn Eileen - Lion's Beauty (Leia - Meadow)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Original names : "Cadwgan" - Glory in the Battle, "Eileen" - Beauty/Light/Radiance


End file.
